Wisdom Teeth
by mandielynn1992
Summary: Bella is going to the dentist which she hates because she has soft teeth and usually has a lot of cavities when she goes this time she finds out she has to get oral surgery and is not pleased


Edward and I are going to the dentist. He is only going so I won't bolt. I hate the dentist. I have soft teeth so it is very rare for me to go to the dentist and not have any cavities.

I am trying to get Edward to stop the car and it is really hard he hasn't stopped yet.

Then we pulled into the dentist parking lot and Edward parked the car. I gripped his arm "please Edward they hurt me. Please don't make me go."

He gripped my wrist "Bella they aren't going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it okay."

I nodded "okay promise me!"

He chuckled "okay honey I promise."

We went in hand in hand.

When we got in there I tried to get out of Edward's grasp. The scent in the dentist office is very uncomfortable.

He pulled me into a futon and I leaned on his lap.

Then after a few minutes a woman came out in scrubs and said "Isabella Swan!"

I cried "no-Edward-no I don't want to go."

He nodded "I know baby but you have to."

The woman came over towards me "Sweetheart would it make you feel better if your-um?"

I interjected "fiancé"

She nodded "would you like him to come to the room with you?"

I nodded "please."

Edward and I stood ready to go and Edward held my hand all the way back.

I sat in the chair and the woman clipped that thing around my neck and said "the dentist will be with you shortly Isabella."

I looked at Edward and then looked down at my feet.

He grabbed my chin "no you don't Bella tell me why you threw a fit."

I grabbed his arms and said "I'm scared Edward."

He sighed "Bella what are you scared of nothing is going to hurt you I promise."

The dentist then came in "hello Isabella gas or shot."

I looked at Edward "that one of the reasons."

He nodded

I looked back over to the dentist "gas."

He nodded "okay honey. I kept a good grip on Edward's hand and he put the gas mask over my nose."

I looked over at Edward to see him chuckling.

Then looked over to see the dentist with the drill.

I opened my mouth and he started drilling. That crap hurt like a mother.

I looked at Edward and he saw the pain and everything.

An hour later

The dentist was done and he looked at Edward and told him "Mrs. Swan needs her wisdom teeth pulled. They are pushing on her other teeth and they are starting to get tight."

He nodded "yes sir I'll make sure she has that done very soon."

The dentist gave Edward a number to call and said "call him and he should do it after he checks her insurance and everything."

I nodded "okay sir."

We went to the car and I looked at Edward.

He looked at me and shook his head "Bella are you okay baby?"

I nodded "my teeth hurt but yes I'm fine."

He took out his phone and dialed the number the dentist gave him and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yes I would like to make an appointment for Isabella Swan."

"Do you have an opening at eight thirty?"

"Thank-you"

"Goodbye."

I looked at him like he was crazy "eight-thirty Edward really?"

He smiled his innocent smile "Sweetheart it is the only time I'm not busy. I'm sorry."

I crossed my arms and puffed all the way home.

When we got to Charlie's house I got out and yelled back I would like to see you try to get me up that early Edward. Charlie can't even get me up that early."

Charlie came out then "what happened?"

I looked at him "Edward's going to try to get me up at eight thirty."

He looked at Edward and I could have sworn his face turned every color from laughing. "Good luck with that son. Bella I have to go okay sweetie?"

I nodded "bye dad."

He nodded "bye Bella I might be back late."

I nodded

I went inside and looked Edward in the face "so are you going to wake me up that early?"

He nodded "sure am baby."

I smiled "game on."

He looked at me with those beautiful butterscotch eyes and said "your right game on."

Epov

I looked on my phone and called Jake I knew I would need it eventually.

"Hello how can I help you bloodsucker."

I frowned "Jake I need you help tomorrow I have to get Bella to a dentist appointment and I am going to need some help waking her up."

He sighed "what time?"

I looked at Bella and said "probably seven- fifteen."

He laughed "are you serious?"

I smiled "dead serious."

He chuckled "you she is probably going to make you bite me and then burn you whole then probably go back to sleep."

I looked at Bella "yeah I doubt that she would really do that."

"I'll pick you up at the rez in my Volvo then come straight here and wake Bella up and then go to her appointment."

I looked at Bella and smiled at her betrayed face.

I hung up after he said okay and then looked at Bella and stroked her cheek.

"Sweetheart it won't be that bad."

She screamed "you don't love me at all do you!"

I wrapped my arms around her and said "Bella this has nothing to do with not loving you it's just that we need to get this done. I'm sorry if your upset with me or Jake but there is nothing in this world that would make me to where I wouldn't love you. Okay?"

She nodded "I'm sorry" Then wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I love you Edward."

I smiled "I know honey. I know."

She kissed my shoulder "I love you Bella."

I pushed her back on her pillow "I now need you to sleep my love."

She nodded "okay Edward."

She was asleep in just a couple minutes.

I went to the treaty line and Jake was there so I hunked my horn a couple of times and said "come on Jake."

He got out of his car and locked it-I don't know why nobody wants the ugly thing. Except for Jake Black that is.

We rode back to Bella's house in a tense silence. Yeah being natural enemies will do that to you.

We got to Bella's house with plenty of time and we went through the front door Charlie was up and he didn't question us because he already knew what we were doing.

We went upstairs to Bella's room and there she was in the bed looking so peaceful. I looked over at Jake and neither of us wanted to interrupt her but we had to.

I went over to her and shook her and said "Bella come on wake up."

She shook her head "I don't want to go away"

Jake and I started to make as much noise as we could so we could wake her but that didn't end well.

Then Jake ripped the covers off of her then he said the worst thing in the world in her ear "Edward's leaving you again."

She jumped up and wrapped her small hands around his neck and screamed "where the fuck is he Jacob Black."

He pointed to me "Bella I was only kidding."

She looked at him dangerously "Never joke like that again!"

I smiled and held my arms out for her. She jumped into them and smiled then giggled.

I smiled "Bella go and brush your teeth we have to leave in a couple minutes."

She nodded "okay Edward. Fine."

I walked out of the room where Jacob silently left to and went to talk to him "why did you say that to her?"

He shrugged "it was the only way to wake her up"

I shook my head "it would have been better if I lifted her out of the bed asleep and walked to the car."

He frowned "then why didn't you do that in the first place."

I shrugged "I don't know." Then shouted "Isabella come on we have to go."

She finally came down "calm down you can't rush perfection."

I nodded "you are exactly that perfection."

She smiled "hey Edward I will let you buy me a new car it can be whatever price you want and I won't fuss about it with the condition that you get this appointment rescheduled for a later date and a later time."

I frowned at her she knew exactly how I was wired "how long would you like to wait a week?"

She smiled "as long as it is a later hour then this unholy hour."

I smirked "I know you don't like to wake up early but sometimes it is necessary."

"So are you going to reschedule or not?"

I sighed "I guess so we have a deal right?"

I held my hand out.

She just smacked it away and kissed me when we broke apart "For your answer yes we have a deal. But I would like a truck Edward."

He nodded "of course."


End file.
